


关注同事的感情生活非我所愿

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 我的beta同事和他的学长在一起了？！





	1. 现在的实习生都这么刚的吗

楼主在一个……算是科研机构工作吧，然后这边跟圣ooo姆有合作关系，所以时不时的会有实习生过来，如果干得好的话基本就入职确定然后和我一样为垃圾单位奉献终生了。  
每个地方都会有“alpha才是工作效率最高的”这样的说法嘛，所以过来的小精英们也基本都是alpha这个样子，结果今年居然有个beta所以我特别关注了一下。  
No.1 ☆☆☆ 后生猛于虎 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

lz人呢？？？继续啊？  
No.2 ☆☆☆ 爆米花拿好了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

莫非是带薪喝茶被老板抓包w  
No.3 ☆☆☆ 可怜的社畜 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>3L 没有啦是去工作了。  
总之这小子虽然看上去一副没干劲的样子但其实脑子转得很快，对自己的工作也绝对认真负责，可以说干得比大部分alpha都要好啦。  
No.4 ☆☆☆ 后生猛于虎 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

本来就是alpha效率高，beta还是去做文员吧。  
No.5 ☆☆☆ o就该赶紧回家带孩子 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>5L 怎么回事都几几年了这论坛居然还有性别效率论者  
No.6 ☆☆☆ 可怜的社畜 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>6L 不如说还没被喷到永远删除网址真是本站奇迹吧www  
No.7 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>7L 被你们说的好像稀有生物一样啊忍不住关怀了起来是怎么回事  
No.8 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

你们继续自欺欺人自我高潮吧，反正lz讲的这个估计也是正面挑战alpha，迟早要哭着回家。  
No.9 ☆☆☆ o就该赶紧回家带孩子 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>9L lz呢快出来打脸啊  
No.10 ☆☆☆ 可乐也拿好了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

你们就没人关注圣ooo姆吗，这个熟悉的名字让我想起那个据说毕业生占了国会议员大半的超可怕学校诶……  
No.11 ☆☆☆ 学渣默默流下泪水 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

什么，所以lz其实也是深藏不露的吗……！可恶，酸了！  
No.12 ☆☆☆ 不可怜的社畜 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>12L 不是啦我没那么厉害，只是入职比较久而已  
No.13 ☆☆☆ 后生猛于虎 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>9L 让你失望了，他还真的没有挑战alpha……  
这个标题是说，实习期结束的时候我们头儿按规矩要约谈每一个实习生然后决定去留。当然大部分只要他点头都是愿意留下来的，毕竟名字很辉煌工资也很高，但是这小子认真地……拒绝了我们头儿。  
No.14 ☆☆☆ 后生猛于虎 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

居然？？？  
No.15 ☆☆☆ 可乐掉了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

原来不是被挑衅了或者歧视了而是？！他和你们boss有什么私人恩怨吗？？  
No.16 ☆☆☆ 不可怜的社畜 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

嗯……他说，“这里alpha太多了影响效率，有没有全部是beta的部门？”  
No.17 ☆☆☆ 后生猛于虎 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

……震撼我了，一时说不出话来  
No.18 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

所以这是个嫌弃alpha的beta？  
No.19 ☆☆☆ 不可怜的社畜 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

厉害了啊……也算是活久见，不过这几年平权运动轰轰烈烈的，听到这个观点我居然也觉得没那么奇怪了  
No.20 ☆☆☆ 反正无论如何没有我们beta的事 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>18L 没错我们头儿也当场震惊，然后斥责他说难道你有性别歧视吗？  
No.21 ☆☆☆ 后生猛于虎 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

回答呢回答呢我开始期待了www  
No.22 ☆☆☆ 重新捡起冰阔落 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>9L这层主快出来听我觉得是爆炸性发言  
No.23 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

“只是觉得闻到信息素就发情后浪费的时间很可惜而已。我在这里实地考察了三个月，也没发现各位有随身携带抑制剂的习惯，楼层里也并没有应急喷雾和处理系统。”   
<<就是这样的回答  
No.24 ☆☆☆ 后生猛于虎 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

所以不是歧视a是连带着o一起吗！  
No.25 ☆☆☆ 不可怜的社畜 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

没有应急措施倒不奇怪，毕竟听lz的描述他们这单位里基本全是a连b都没几个更别说是omega了？  
No.26 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>26L 是的。不过更深层次来说应该是“大家都觉得不会有omega入职”或者“omega绝对做不来这样的工作”吧……  
No.27 ☆☆☆ 后生猛于虎 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

呜哇。还真是恶意，这都什么老僵尸概念  
No.28 ☆☆☆ 就算这样也不干工具人b的事 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

你们关注点都怎么回事，我觉得这个beta新人不是歧视性别而是真的觉得“随地发情”这样的事情耽误事？  
No.29 ☆☆☆ 学渣默默流下泪水 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

我的直觉告诉我这个实习仔有一个o朋友，很厉害的那种  
No.30 ☆☆☆ 善于发现的眼睛 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>30L 唔哦你好厉害诶。  
我之后私下去问过他了，他确实很平常地说“我学长比这些人效率都高而且更靠得住。”然后我又询问了一下，他讲那位朋友就是o，并且现在在国会那边工作  
No.31 ☆☆☆ 后生猛于虎 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

国会的o……感觉很容易锁定目标诶  
No.32 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

停一停，匿名论坛不扒蒸煮——  
No.33 ☆☆☆ 不是管理员 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

珍爱账号，珍爱账号  
No.34 ☆☆☆ 大家内心猜测就好了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

怎么回事我觉得实习生和学长有点什么www  
No.35 ☆☆☆ 善于发现的眼睛 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>35L 妄想女真的很烦  
No.36 ☆☆☆ o就该赶紧回家带孩子 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>36L 哇你还活着啊我以为你被打脸到痛死再也不会出来了呢  
No.37 ☆☆☆ 不可怜的社畜 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>36L 噗嗤你怎么知道人家是妄想女啊性别主义者  
No.38 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>36L 真丢人诶都不敢正面迎战的  
No.39 ☆☆☆ 搞笑得我阔落都喷他脸上 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆


	2. 我的怪人同事和他的app

rt. 今天他去跟上司聊项目进展的时候落在工位上的通讯终端响了，我以为是电话就准备拿过去给他，谁知道拿起来的时候插着的充电线掉了。然后我就看到亮起来的屏幕上有个黑头发的男人红着脸讲“记得起来小便哦，学弟。”  
>>>这是什么鬼啦……  
No.1 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

惊了，现在的社畜贴都这么有爆点  
No.2 ☆☆☆ 大学生的仰望 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

诶，我竟然有点想看怎么回事www  
No.3 ☆☆☆ 为什么我没有这么好玩的同事 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

是app吗？我也想要  
No.4 ☆☆☆ 生活残废患者 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

男孩子可爱吗  
No.5 ☆☆☆ 可爱的男孩子我也想要 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>5L 巨可爱  
No.6 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>6L 你认识不？  
No.7 ☆☆☆ 可爱的男孩子我也想要 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>7L 眼熟，估计以前跟我同事一个学校出来的吧，毕竟叫着学弟呢  
No.8 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

诶说起来，莫非楼主是三年前投稿这个贴的……？[链接]  
No.9 ☆☆☆ 善于发现的眼睛重新闪光 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>9L 我的天，我以为三年了应该都没人记得这个事儿了？  
No.10 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

这么一说我倒是想起来他的学长是谁了……当年没反应过来也是我脑筋转不过弯，不就是那谁嘛  
No.11 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>10L 我超嗑这种年下的好吗！！  
No.12 ☆☆☆ 流泪的眼睛 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

楼上真是超容易就把里面的马甲暴露了出来啊www不过感觉lz是个正经人，应该只是单纯来吐槽的吧  
No.13 ☆☆☆ 大学生的仰望 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>13L 是说，在同事终端上看到这种玩意真的一瞬间让我怀疑他是不是有什么特殊爱好……  
No.14 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

特 殊 爱 好  
No.15 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>15L 你 打 字 带 空 格  
No.16 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

好在他是个那种一看就知道没有人会看上他的人……虽然这么说显得对后辈有点刻薄？  
No.17 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

什么，这个描述听起来像是科学怪人一类的  
No.18 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>18L 差不多吧。  
我当年是说他是实习生，但他不是正常毕业的那种……他是那种连跳了很多级，在学校里的实验室跟dr做研究的同时还想再出来研究自己感兴趣的方面的那种……实习生  
No.19 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

草，这是怪物吧  
No.20 ☆☆☆ 大学生想跳楼 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

看这个柠檬它又酸又黄  
No.21 ☆☆☆ 柠檬精 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

对了，看这个意思三年前他不是很嫌弃你们的公司吗？怎么现在又成了同事？  
No.22 ☆☆☆ 可爱的男孩子我也想要 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>22L ……他之前做的项目对我们的帮助太大了，所以  
No.23 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

这位朋友的住址在哪里我觉得世界上的变态聪明人需要减少一些（举锤子  
No.24 ☆☆☆ 柠檬精 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

楼上冷静一点啊，lz还是把地址给我吧我去给他送礼物（摸炸弹  
No.25 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

哎，毕竟后生猛如虎……  
No.26 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

就简称这位同事为N吧，我本来也挺尴尬的，不知道该怎么开口跟N说这个事儿。倒是他自己看到手机屏幕之后特淡定地接了过来，然后转身就去厕所了（原来真的有在用啊！）  
等他回来之后我问了一嘴这个事儿，他很爽快地告诉我说是因为学长讲他总是连续几个小时坐着不动容易肾结石，所以叫他录了这个给自己写app，里面还有其他挺多诸如“要记得喝水”“现在是午饭时间”等等……  
No.27 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

……槽多无口，楼下你来  
No.28 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

为什么陈述这种事会这么坦率啊！为什么学长会给学弟录这种羞耻play啊！为什么会连吃饭喝水去厕所都忘记啊！为什么楼主看上去接受了这个设定啊！！！  
No.29 ☆☆☆ 鲁迅先生没说过这些话 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

ls干得好，完美说出了我内心的呐喊  
No.30 ☆☆☆ 我的内心有些彷徨 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>29L 不接受又能怎样呢还要跟他合作很久诶……  
No.31 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

坚持住自己健全的三观啊lz不要被这种奇怪的事情所打败！！  
No.32 ☆☆☆ 社畜真悲哀 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

说起来总是学长学长地叫有点奇怪，看上去好像这位学长也是lz的学长似的？  
No.33 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>33L 其实是同级，不过被N带的……那么就称呼他H好了  
No.34 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

H学长听起来就好h哦www  
No.35 ☆☆☆ 我又可以了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

不要随便neta别人的名字啦喂  
No.36 ☆☆☆ 你又可以了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

lzlz想要了解更多H的相关消息！！他是怎么跟N认识的呀，难道是之前在一起学习？  
No.37 ☆☆☆ 也想要这样可爱的学长 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>37L 那倒不是，其实他们压根就不在一个学院来着。  
H的话最开始是学医疗的，后来转去读政法了。N的话一开始也是学医疗的，不过后来去读以太学的double了……顺便两个都学的挺好的  
No.38 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

我吃柠檬  
No.39 ☆☆☆ 柠檬精 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

N&H:学医救不了艾欧泽亚  
No.40 ☆☆☆ 学设计也救不了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>38L 即便这样还是发展成了会催对方去小便的关系呢！这中间一定有一段曲折离奇的ai……（急刹车  
No.41 ☆☆☆ 流泪的眼睛 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>41L 刹车有什么用啦是人都看得出你想说什么了好吗www  
No.42 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

之前也说过N是个怪人，他其实在学生时期就已经是个没办法融入人群当中的孤僻仔了。我听说他的家庭似乎不怎么喜欢他，他也不喜欢跟人类社交这个样子，所以一直在学院里独来独往，大家也乐得不跟他交际  
H算是少有的一直在试图和他沟通的人了，并且他在N因为科研成绩过于突出而招人嫉恨的时候利用自身的资源帮了我同事一把  
No.43 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

好好好年下养成系校园爱情我可  
No.44 ☆☆☆ 流泪的眼睛 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

ls已经疯了，拖出去吧  
No.45 ☆☆☆ 喂萨雷安精神病院吗 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

我听着也要疯好吗太尊尊尊尊尊了吧！不过感觉学长很老好人诶，我心动  
No.46 ☆☆☆ 也想要这样可爱的学长 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

怎么回事，变成大家的学长了w  
No.47 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>46L H的话，现在的行事风格好像锋利了不少，当初在做学生会主席的时候还是非常怀柔的，并且听说因为这个每周都能收到好多带着各种信息素味道的情书……哇我之前没仔细想过，现在回忆起来对omega来说应该挺困扰的吧  
No.48 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

……什么，什么主席，难道是我知道的那位……奥……  
No.49 ☆☆☆ 也想要这样……等下，难道 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

ls你帐号没了  
No.50 ☆☆☆ 可爱的男孩子我也想要 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

在我帐号没了之前我要呐喊：草！！我的高岭之花就这么被这个素未相识的N玷污了！！！！决一死战吧线下battle！！！  
No.51 ☆☆☆ N出来受死 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>51L 你绝对能打过他的  
No.52 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

楼主怎么回事，对自己的同事这么无慈悲的吗  
No.53 ☆☆☆ 流泪的眼睛 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>53L 是实话……要不是那个app我怀疑他能把自己坐到肌肉萎缩  
No.54 ☆☆☆ 我究竟为什么还没辞职 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

这位N身上的槽点也太多了吧怎么活到现在的全靠学长吊命吗！！  
No.55 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆


	3. 我同事竟然换衣服了

我同事竟然换衣服了  
No.1 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

完全复读标题是怎么回事啊！现在的楼主怎么都这么没有诚意！  
No.2 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

而且这标题是什么鬼啊！难道同事一直穿同一件衣服的吗不会馊掉吗  
No.3 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>2L 因为真的很震惊，而且刚刚他过来送礼物所以手滑直接退出界面了  
No.4 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>3L 倒不是完全同一件……但是你知道在实验室里要穿实验服的吧，在实验室之外的地方也穿着不是很中二吗，可是他觉得麻烦所以一直从来上班开始就穿着传到下班诶  
No.5 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

……好中二，不羞耻吗  
No.6 ☆☆☆ 隔着屏幕觉得羞耻 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

这个钝感的设定，我大概知道楼主是谁了@眼睛  
No.7 ☆☆☆ 一位神秘的正义使者 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

来了！！！！是我期待已久的学院爱情！  
No.8 ☆☆☆ 发现爱情的眼睛 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

但是为什么N会给你送礼物可恶！！！难道不是送给学长的吗！  
No.9 ☆☆☆ 发现爱情的眼睛 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>9L 我为什么就不可能收到礼物？！当年我也是有人追的好吧！  
No.10 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>9L 嘛，虽然是那种装在不明小瓶子里的喷雾装抑制剂，而且是上班的时候抱来的一箱里的其中一瓶……  
一开始还以为这小子终于开窍了要搞搞同事关系，但是现在看来应该是他学长要过来吧……  
No.11 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

当年  
No.12 ☆☆☆ 一位神秘的正义使者 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

当年呢  
No.13 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

（不要强调了楼主好可怜  
No.14 ☆☆☆ 噗嗤 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

抱一箱抑制剂去上班也太神奇了吧……还穿着白大褂，真的不会走在路上被围观么……  
No.15 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>15L 估计是被围观了，但是用手肘想也知道他肯定是死鱼眼走过去  
No.16 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

为了学长而努力做好人际社交关系，保护对方的安全和贞操，啊，是真爱我好感动！！！  
No.17 ☆☆☆ 发现爱情的眼睛 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

ls也太强了，梦女十级  
No.18 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

所以换了什么衣服？  
No.19 ☆☆☆ 不要再歪楼了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>19L 竟然还有人记得这楼的标题  
No.20 ☆☆☆ 建筑工程师来了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>19L 把白大褂脱了，还梳了头，换了隐形眼镜  
No.21 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

这不就是正常的打扮吗我以为是什么蕾丝领口花衬衫  
No.22 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

你们理工直a对服装的要求真的很低诶  
No.23 ☆☆☆ 设计系的嘲讽 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

总之我去工作了，如果H来了我会关注一下的  
No.24 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

我开始期待了  
No.25 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

我开始期待了+1  
No.26 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

去翻了前情贴，所以这大几年过去了你们单位都没添个抑制剂应急什么的吗  
No.27 ☆☆☆ 贵公司员工福利堪忧啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

感觉可以给楼主开个系列专题了  
No.28 ☆☆☆ 呼叫管理员 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

什么你们都喜欢学长吗！我觉得这样电波系的，呆萌可爱的，在某些事情上很灵通的科学死宅很可爱啊！楼主我有机会吗！  
No.29 ☆☆☆ 是可爱小猫咪 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

那N归你了我只想要学长的联系方式，感觉是完美的恋爱对象，我的梦中情人  
No.30 ☆☆☆ 那么这样的学长哪里可以领呢 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

我坚信NH是真的  
No.31 ☆☆☆ 发现爱情的眼睛 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>27L 添置了啊……我刚把他新给的那瓶偷开盖闻了一下，提神醒脑这个月没有性需求，是他自己改进了配方的吧  
No.32 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>29L 估计没有，他在学校的时候声明要嫁给以太学来着  
No.33 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>39L 请自己去争取  
No.34 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>31L 虽然不是很想打击你……但是bo组合哪怕现在也是挺少的吧，毕竟没法彻底标记  
No.35 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

楼主好认真诶基本都回复，爱了，那楼主我有机会吗？  
No.36 ☆☆☆ 是可爱小猫咪 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>36L ？？？  
No.37 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈你们不要调戏楼主啦  
No.38 ☆☆☆ 直a真可爱 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

lzlz，正题呢，H来了吗？  
No.39 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>39L 来了，是要出差所以接他出去吃晚饭顺便去超市买东西  
No.40 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

这都在学长的关怀范围之内？  
No.41 ☆☆☆ 丝毫不怀疑app的真实性了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

lz知道的挺清楚啊  
No.42 ☆☆☆ 一位神秘的正义使者 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>42L 我们一起下楼的，正好遇见他学长在楼下等他，然后聊了两句，H还感谢我照顾他学弟来着，给我送了伴手礼  
No.43 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

所以说都毕业了为什么还要学长学弟地叫www  
No.44 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

N还没毕业吧？  
No.45 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>45L 他还没读完博所以应该不算毕业，不过H是妥妥的已经毕业了  
No.46 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

感觉学长好会做人哦，不愧是政客  
No.47 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

政客这个词一出来就总觉得哪里怪怪的……  
No.48 ☆☆☆ 大腹便便的大叔那样 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

所以学长只是在楼下等他为什么要给全公司的人发抑制剂  
No.49 ☆☆☆ 盲生 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

盲生你发现了华点  
No.50 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

我似乎隐约领悟到为什么三年前N对一个全是alpha的单位这么针对了  
No.51 ☆☆☆ 发现爱情的眼睛 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

NHszd！！！！  
No.52 ☆☆☆ 发现爱情的眼睛 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

H知道他这么做吗？感觉很多强势的o都对被特殊关照这种事情很敏感  
No.53 ☆☆☆ 一位神秘的正义使者 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>53L 看起来是知道的……H一上来就敲了小兔崽子的脑袋说他就知道给人添麻烦，明天要去给领导道歉  
No.54 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

呜哇这是怎么知道的！你们中出了一个叛徒！  
No.55 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

不过感觉他不是很生气，无奈占多一点吧，要我带这么一个脑子缺根弦的后辈我也会很心累的  
No.56 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>54L N不是跟你们boss怼上过？  
No.57 ☆☆☆ 吃瓜看戏群众 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>57L 换过了啦，原本那个出家了  
No.58 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

lz用平淡的语气说出了可怕的话  
No.59 ☆☆☆ 吓得我瓜都不吃了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

好可怕啊上班不仅会猝死还有秃头出家的风险妈妈我要念一辈子书  
No.60 ☆☆☆ 大学生掉眼lui 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

在你们眼里秃头比猝死还可怕吗！！  
No.61 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>61L 是的  
No.62 ☆☆☆ 朕的护发素呢 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>61L 当然  
No.63 ☆☆☆ 朕的发膜呢 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>61L 头可断血可流发际线一寸不可挪  
No.64 ☆☆☆ 朕的黑芝麻糊呢 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

哎总之我也回家了，今天是吃水煮面还是面泡水呢……  
No.65 ☆☆☆ 和项目审核搏斗中 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>65 是不是嫉妒N了  
No.66 ☆☆☆ 一位神秘的正义使者 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

太真实惹本neet真情实感和楼主一起落泪  
No.67 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆


	4. 同事和他学长吵架了怎么办

今天是一个风和日丽的阴天，我一个人愉快地走在街上，打开终端新下载的明O方舟正准备打上一把，就看到前方似乎出现了熟悉的身影。只见我那个奇葩同事单枪匹马一骑绝尘从我身边呼啸而过，还狠狠地瞪了我一眼，我正莫名其妙的时候，打头前又来了个不那么熟悉的……  
总之我们现在在咖啡厅面对面，非常尴尬，求打破局面的方法，急，在线等  
No.1 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

……同事和他学长吵架关lz什么事  
No.2 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

为什么是你和H坐一起啊！！！这种情节明明应该是恋爱双方对坐，在心底酝酿良久后，同时抬头吐露心意……！为森么！为森么是你啊！  
No.3 ☆☆☆ 眼睛今天也在为爱流泪 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>3L 我也不想的好吧，真的是偶遇  
而且你咋知道他俩谈恋爱的，我都不知道，最近也没发现什么变化  
No.4 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

所以到底是为啥吵架，既然lz决定要插手就问清楚啊  
No.5 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>5L 不知道怎么开口……  
我觉得他快把装黑咖啡的杯子底搅漏了  
No.6 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

嚯，你已经从沟通桥梁进化为闺中密友了吗  
No.7 ☆☆☆ 我心甚慰 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>7L ……这都什么词啊！别幸灾乐祸了我认真的很尴尬啊  
No.8 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

“N刚刚急匆匆地是要做什么去？”  
No.9 ☆☆☆ 好心人 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

问了，谢谢  
No.10 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

冷静下来了。话说N和H居然会吵架诶，之前留下的印象感觉相性挺好的，是那种都挺好脾气的人，尤其是学长  
No.11 ☆☆☆ 眼睛今天也在为爱流泪 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>11L H的话确实脾气很好，N……比起脾气好更像是根本不知道怎么发脾气吧，也基本没见他激动或者是伤心过，所以这次真的有惊到我  
No.12 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

然而他瞪了lz一眼  
No.13 ☆☆☆ 盲生归来 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

ls干脆加入福O摩斯事务所吧  
No.14 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

细思恐极啊，难道是三个人的故事？  
No.15 ☆☆☆ lz却始终不能有姓名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

不可能！！妈妈不听！！！！！！  
No.16 ☆☆☆ 眼睛今天也在为爱流泪 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>15L 你们在想什么呢……我完全不喜欢H这个类型的  
No.17 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

H说是因为发情期的事儿。虽然近几十年的科技已经研发出仿信息素来了，大部分o都是混着仿信息素和抑制剂一起用，不过持续用的话总会有药效减退的问题。N好像一直在劝他找个alpha信息素用用或者找人临时标记来延缓失效过程，但是H不愿意，就一直拒绝  
No.18 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

这论坛怎么突然出现了好现实的话题（慌张  
No.19 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

H不愿意也很正常吧……毕竟就算是now标记也从属意味很严峻啊  
No.20 ☆☆☆ 我心甚慰 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

怎么能把喜欢的人拱手让人呢！！N你怎么回事！  
No.21 ☆☆☆ 眼睛今天也在为爱流泪 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>21L 我记得……他是个beta吧  
No.22 ☆☆☆ lz却始终不能有姓名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>22L 卧槽，怎么还有点虐  
No.23 ☆☆☆ 潜水不下去了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

你们都默认人家双向暗恋了吗？万一只是个钢铁笔直情商怪呢  
No.24 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

……我知道H为啥生气了，小兔崽子给了他一摞数据分析和报告……说是他最近的发情期频率和程度研究，然后以此为本引经据典准备展开辩论，H觉得有点被侵犯隐私，说觉得他不用这么关心别人的私事，专心把研究项目做好就行了  
结果N站在那儿低头沉默了好久最后扭头就走  
No.25 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

？？？他是怎么拿到数据的  
No.26 ☆☆☆ lz却始终不能有姓名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

wait，有什么我们不知道的情况……！  
No.27 ☆☆☆ 眼睛今天也在为爱流泪 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>26L 他们同居  
No.28 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

都到这种地步了还没搞上吗？！  
No.29 ☆☆☆ 眼睛今天也在为爱流泪 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

理工直a真可怕啊（虽然是个b  
No.30 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

所以他瞪lz的那一眼其实是在想lz这个alpha能不能用吧  
No.31 ☆☆☆ lz却始终不能有姓名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>31L 听起来像个工具人  
No.32 ☆☆☆ 真可怜啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

lz要坚强  
No.33 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

啊H准备走了，他说还是要追上N道个歉把这事儿说清楚  
No.34 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

我觉得这件事N的错处比较大  
No.35 ☆☆☆ lz却始终不能有姓名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

臣附议  
No.36 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

有点担心啊……好怕他俩心生隔阂呜呜呜呜呜呜  
No.37 ☆☆☆ 眼睛今天也在为爱流泪 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>37L 这应该不会……  
H本来看上去一直心情不好，刚才N给他来了个短信之后就又恢复到平时的状态了  
No.38 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

哦？？内容是什么求深扒  
No.39 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>39L 说自己忘带家门钥匙蹲在门口等他回去开门……  
No.40 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

所以气冲冲地走了其实就是回家了吗  
No.41 ☆☆☆ 盲生归来 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

这位N其实是H从流浪动物收养中心捡回来的吧？  
No.42 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

天才少年→变态科学家→九级生活残障→护食忠犬→流浪猫  
No.43 ☆☆☆ 怎么回事啊小朋友 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

进 化 论  
No.44 ☆☆☆ dr听了要揍我 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

别说是你们……就算是我都快不相信N和H之间一腿都没有了  
No.45 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

专题建好了，加油啊我们的香O记者，有什么进展记得及时来报  
No.46 ☆☆☆ 我心甚慰 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>46L 不要搞得我好像小报那种狗腿一样啊，我有正常工作的！  
No.47 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>47L 那你跟不跟进？  
No.48 ☆☆☆ 我心甚慰 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>48L ……跟，跟  
No.49 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

完全没有理工直a的尊严啊lz  
No.50 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

看看你同事N多强硬啊lz  
No.51 ☆☆☆ 眼睛今天也在为爱流泪 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

被美少女骂如果喜欢上了就是不归路啊lz  
No.52 ☆☆☆ 有故事的人 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

三思啊lz  
No.53 ☆☆☆ 盲生归来 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

我打明O方舟去了，这帖没了，再见  
No.54 ☆☆☆ 我好不容易轮到的调休啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆


	5. Chapter 5

奥默里克从楼梯间走出来的时候，努德内正蹲在门板跟前，用从盆栽上薅下来的叶子编什么东西。听到脚步声，他立刻往这边看了一眼——从前奥默里克就觉得他有点像猫，现在那浅棕色的耳朵大概正雷达一样地转了过来。  
他那点不快在来的路上散了个七七八八，看到人这可怜巴巴的样子，最后一两分也被主人抛在了脑后。努德内堵在门口，奥默里克也没有伸手掏钥匙的想法，蹲着的人凝视着自己的室友，随着他的步伐转着眼睛，然后从喉咙里发出两个含混的词。  
“我听不清。”  
奥默里克耐心地，慢慢地讲。凭借他们的默契，读对方的唇语根本就是小菜一碟，但此刻的议员先生并不想这么做。努德内的上眼睑垂了下去，脖子上那块软骨又动了动，才大声地重复道：“对不起，奥默里克。”  
“我也是。抱歉，努德内。”  
他伸出手去，努德内搭上他的手站起身，又因为蹲了太久踉跄了几步。奥默里克连忙扶住他，却被对方趁机往头发上别了什么东西。等到他俩都站稳，奥默里克才得以伸出手去将它取下来放在掌心打量。  
细长的草叶被编成了某种节肢动物的样子，细节处看得出制造者并非专业的，支棱出许多细小的毛边。奥默里克看的新奇，努德内已经熟门熟路从他口袋里摸出了钥匙打开门，正弯下腰去换鞋。  
“你还会做这种东西？”  
“和导师学的，他认为这是自然的艺术，用来哄……道歉很有用。”  
黑发的精灵挑眉，却没再详细问下去。他伸手带上门，又握住正准备钻进自己房间里去的人的手腕，从夹在手臂间的公文包里掏出一沓纸来。  
努德内只瞥了眼上面的字就是知道那正是自己几个小时之前交给人的东西，他不清楚奥默里克现在拿出这些东西来是想要做什么：他敏锐地感知着他们之间的空气，对自己同居人心情正向的变化了若指掌。但哪怕对方是想要趁现在这个时候兴师问罪，努德内也会硬着头皮全都承受下来——他的身体在那儿一动不动地蹲了几个小时，脑子却是一分钟都停不下来的。  
然而奥默里克却只是绕到沙发边坐下，然后将那些文件分门别类地在茶几上摊开：“你说的对，我仔细看过了，抑制剂失效和发情期混乱都是抗药性的经典表现。我大概是刻意忽视了这样的异常：或许我并没有完全说服自己抛弃性别带来的偏见。”  
“你已经做得很好了，是我提出的解决方案过于冒进……”努德内收起双腿，抱住膝盖占据了沙发的一角。他实在不愿回想自己究竟是哪根筋不对了才能说出让对方随便找个alpha这样的混帐话，哪怕现在触及那块回忆，他仍旧觉得本就不强韧的心脏收缩着发出抽痛。  
“那也是一种解决方案。你总是习惯寻找最快最好的捷径，这在大部分的研究项目上无可厚非。”奥默里克将一只手搭在他的发顶，像他每次偏头痛发作时候那样用手指轻轻地按揉对方的太阳穴，“明明写出了折中的方案，到最后却还是下意识无视了它们呢，努德内。”  
被点名的青年迷茫地眨了眨眼，试图凭空从记忆中找到自己写下的词句里与对方的描述相符合的部分。他的前辈耐心地等待着，手指有一搭没一搭按着他的额头，那种熟悉的节奏让他觉得屋内的空气都缓和了不少。  
但这仅仅是片刻之间的错觉而已。努德内的思路在第四页的末尾停住，然后如同被暴雨击打的草叶一样震颤起来：他并非不记得自己写了些什么，只是对自己从另一人的口中领悟到的暗语不敢确认。那双绿松石般的眼瞳收紧了，然后转向侧面。  
他无言地凝视着奥默里克，不进不退，是惯常的处世之法。在桌面上散落的纸张之一中明白地写着“在规律的性行为中，激素的分泌和信息素的生成挥发有助于缓解常年使用抑制剂带来的发情期不稳定等问题。”可这种思路早已被被他作为默认不可能的解决途径而忽视，在此刻的氛围下被提起，又别有用心地带着某种含混的暧昧。  
他不知道奥默里克花了多久来理清自己的思路，但是努德内只用了几分钟就确认了自己的内心。若是参考过去的样例，奥默里克必定是打破这种沉默的人。他向来不愿意让自己内向而警惕的学弟承受额外的压力，在今天这个话题上却是格外坚定地一步也不肯向前，只是用那双湛蓝的眼凝视着努德内。  
他对自己的答案，甚至是问题都了如指掌。  
努德内这么想着，挫败地叹了口气。他将自己从一只蜷缩的刺猬的状态舒展开来，握住奥默里克没来得及收回去的手，将掌心贴在自己脸上：“奥默里克先生，上议院议员，圣恩达利姆学院学长，或者别的什么……”一连串的称呼像是猫咪的呼噜声一样在他喉咙里低声滚过，然后他喘了两口气，决定用一个简单粗暴的方式表达自己的不满，“我喜欢您，想跟您在一起，最好今天就上床，请求通过提案。”  
他算得上如愿以偿。黑发的人愣住了几秒，才抽回手去捂着半张脸轻声笑起来。努德内在原地静静等待着，等到奥默里克放下手撑在沙发上，俯身于他的唇上落下一个吻。  
“批准了，努德内研究员。”  
这可真是荒谬又不符合逻辑。  
在这个吻结束的时候，努德内这样想着。时间线仅仅推进了几分钟，他已经开始觉得过去的自己愚蠢而可笑。好在很快就有更重要的事情转移了他的注意力：拥抱的双方都不是什么天真无邪不谙世事的孩童，从接吻到在沙发上滚成一团是如此自然的事情。  
他将手从令人尊敬的前辈衣服下探进去，触手所及皆是情欲渲染起的温度。维持着理智把窗帘拉上之后他们迫不及待地从灵魂到身体赤裸相见，努德内的脸贴在对方颈侧，感受到那块因为充血和激素分泌而肿胀的腺体。  
这令他感到一丝不快：他明确地知道眼前的omega进入了发情期，却因为生理上的限制而无法嗅到对方的信息素。这样的事实让他带着报复性地咬住了奥默里克的后颈——即使身为beta的精灵并无法形成临时标记。身下传来轻声痛呼，但奥默里克很快意识到了这是为什么，反而伸出手去安抚地拍着努德内的后背，纵容了对方的任性。  
专属于自己爱人的温柔让他很快冷静下来，取而代之的是纯粹的情欲。对今天的情况毫无预知的二人是不会去买什么安全用品的，好在本来奥默里克的发情期就将近，他的身体很快进入了状态：身下的穴口在肠液的分泌下变得柔软而潮湿，妥帖地接纳了对方探入的手指。  
难以反驳地，这是性别带来的便利。就算奥默里克再怎么自我催眠和否认，他过去是厌恶这种给自己打上“弱势”标签的生理反应的。然而努德内用近乎虔诚的目光注视着他，那其中赤裸的欢愉让他也沉浸其中：在此刻它成了心意相通的恋人获取快感的方式，那些灰黑色的迷雾散去，露出如同成熟的苹果似的让人难以拒绝的红。  
“您是什么样的呢？”  
努德内这样在他们交缠的时候喃喃地问。奥默里克的指尖嵌进他的肩膀，在喘息的间隙思考。这听起来像个哲学问题，然而他明白对方仅仅是对自己未知的领域抱有着好奇和嫉妒。  
信息素的味道像是他们之间一道暂时无法抹去的沟壑，但奥默里克却无意将自己已经持有的结论就这样简单地施舍给对方。努德内不会想通过这样的方式得知，也不会让这个问题困扰他多久。他总是简单地向前，披荆斩棘的姿势却势不可挡：黑发的人带着点骄傲地亲吻他的前任学弟兼现任恋人，得到对方潮湿却真诚的回应。  
他默认了对方射在自己体内，将那些有关怀孕概率和发情期的演算统统置之脑后。高潮带来的窒息感迫使奥默里克昂起头打开呼吸道，而努德内小心地抱着他的身体，如同幼兽一般用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的胸口。


End file.
